Sleepy Birthday
by Marymel
Summary: Even though his daddy is tired, Jackson still wants to wish him a happy birthday.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Once again, I wanted to write a story for Greg's birthday. I wondered how Jackson might celebrate his daddy's birthday since they have baby Greta, and this story came to me. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg arrived home after working a double and found Morgan and Jackson asleep on the couch watching a movie. Greg smiled warmly as he looked at his wife and son. He softly kissed Morgan's forehead and kissed Jackson's cheek, feeling truly blessed.

Just then, he heard his daughter Greta fussing through the baby monitor. Greg stood and walked to Greta's room. He found her crying softly in her crib. "Hey, baby girl," Greg whispered as he looked at the fussy baby. Greta gazed up at her father.

"What's the matter?" Greg asked as he lifted Greta in his arms. Greta rubbed her eyes as Greg sat with her in the rocking chair.

Greg tried to stifle a yawn. "You're not the only sleepy one, kiddo." Greg smiled as Greta slowly closed her eyes. She yawned, causing Greg to yawn as well. He loved moments like this, just him and his children.

As Greta fell asleep, Greg smiled softly. He watched his baby daughter sleep and felt happy.

The next morning, Jackson quietly crept into his sister's room and giggled softly when he saw his father sound asleep. Greta looked up at her father and cooed.

Jackson walked in and kissed Greta's cheek. "Good morning," he whispered. Greta smiled at her brother. Morgan stood in the doorway and smiled at her family.

Greg groaned softly. Jackson got on Greg's side and said, "Happy birthday, daddy!"

"Oh," Greg said as he rubbed his hand across his face. Jackson laughed as Greg looked at his children and smiled. "Good morning to you, Jacks."

Jackson burst into a fit of giggles, which caused his sister to smile. Greg smiled at his children.

"Happy birthday," Morgan said as she came in.

Jackson smiled as Greta patted Greg's hand. "Daddy, I think Greta wanted to be the first one to wish you happy birthday!"

"Really?" Greg asked as Greta squealed.

"Yes! I told her today is very important, and she should tell you happy birthday!"

"You did?" Greg asked Greta. The baby girl cooed and looked at her father as if to say _yes!_

Morgan smiled at her husband and kids. "What do you think, sweet pea? Should we get daddy some cake?"

"Yes!" Jackson answered as Greta squeaked, "ah!" Jackson giggled. "Greta, you can probably have a little piece. But it's better with teeth!"

Greg smiled as his son explained birthday cake to his sister. Just having his family made him happy. He didn't even mind that his back ached after sleeping in the rocking chair.

Greta squeaked happily as Jackson tickled her feet. Greg smiled at the happy baby. "Good thing I was so tired after work, huh? I would have missed you and your brother wishing me a happy birthday." Greta smiled at her father.

"Mama did too," Jackson said. "I helped her make your cake! It's chocolate!"

"And he did a very good job," Morgan said with a warm smile. "And Greta supervised."

"She did?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "And she said you need a big piece with extra chocolate!"

Greg smiled. "I think you need a big piece of cake for being such a great brother."

Jackson beamed at his father. "Yeah! But you need the biggest one!"

Greg laughed softly as Morgan and Jackson hugged him. "Thank you all. You guys make every day happy for me."

"Ah!" Greta squeaked as she looked at her family. Morgan and Greg laughed softly as Jackson hugged his baby sister.

"Daddy, can we have cake now?" Jackson asked.

Greg smiled. "Mm...your dad needs coffee first."

Morgan took Greta in her arms. "Sweet pea, why don't you get your daddy's present?"

"Oh, yeah! Be right back!" Jackson happily grabbed the drawings he'd left on Greta's dresser.

"Oh, wow," Greg whispered as Jackson handed him the handmade cards. "Look at this."

"This is us!" Jackson said as he showed Greg the drawing. "Here's you, me, mama, Greta and Scruffy! And Greta signed it, right here." Jackson pointed to the spots of pink paint on the paper.

"Aw, this is beautiful," Greg said as he looked at his son's artwork.

"Thank you, daddy!" Jackson smiled at his sister. "I knew he'd like our drawing, Greta." The baby girl smiled at her brother.

Greg smiled and felt truly blessed with his family. Just little moments like that made him happier than he thought possible.

Morgan cuddled Greta and smiled at her husband and son. "How about we let daddy get some coffee and we'll get some breakfast before we have birthday cake?"

"Okay," Jackson said as he pulled Greg out of the chair.

Greg smiled and groaned softly as he stood up. Morgan chuckled. "Sorry I didn't wake you, but you and Greta looked so adorable."

Greg smiled as Jackson happily explained birthday cake to his baby sister. Hugging his family, Greg said, "This is a great way to start any day."

 **The End**


End file.
